A Devastating Dream
by The Unlike Immortal
Summary: The Story of a young teenage boy who fell asleep and woke up as the legendary hero: Sonic The Hedgehog!


_This is my first fan fic so keep your harsh comments to yourself ._

"I-I dunno what could've happened!" cried a young teen boy in shock. Although, his appearance wasn't of a teen boy. He was blue, VERY Blue,his hair was striking backwards in in a weird spiky fashon, six different streaks. He was also wearing red running sneakers with white straps and golden buckles. The boy stared at his hands, he was wearing white gloves. He started to run, screaming. But, he felt a sensation. He was…fast…_REALLY_ fast. He noticed he was in a forest, running, faster and faster. "Ha…Haha!" He laughed. He closed his eyes and felt the wind fly into his face. "HA-HAAAA!!" He started to run even _fatser_…he tripped. Fell face first to the ground. Sracthes and blood covered his Blue, furry face. "GODDAMMIT!! OWWWWW!" the boy yelled. He then, noticed a small creak nearby. He walked towards it. He got on his knees to wash off the blood. He let out a deep sigh as he saw his reflection on the clear-blue water. " Maybe it's just a dream." He pinched himself…hard. "Fucking hell!" he said as he rubbed his arm. "I guess it's not a dream. But I really need some answers." The boy started to run again. Through the forest, he looked right, then left; right then left. At that moment, a small creature was walking across the boy's path he was running. The creature look to his right and saw the boy coming straight towards him "AACK!" the creature yelled and the boy saw the creature and braced himself for a crash. Ka-THUD! Both the boy and the creature went rolling. The creature landed on his back and the boy landed on his stomach. "Oof! Hey, man what's your Prob…" the creature started. "Oh my god you alright?" The boy yelled "SHIT!!!"

"I'M SO SORRY!!"

"No-No it's okay, that was my fault. Hey, I've never seen a talking fox before."

The boy was right. It was a yellowish-orange fox with Red and white shoes. It seems he had the voice of a small child, around 8-years old.

"What are you talking about?" the strange fox said.

"Waddaya mean?" The boy asked.

"Ya mean, you don't remember me, Sonic?"

The boy froze."Wh-What…did you…just call me????"

"Uhhh…Sonic. Do ya not remember me: Tails?"

Later that same night by a crackling, orange fire; the boy(who we'll be calling "Sonic")and the creature he met in the forest, Tails,were sitting on small logs, talking. "Sonic, why've you been acting so weird today?" Tails asked. "I told you I'm not Sonic! My real name is…uh…"said Sonic.

"You don't even know?"

"Um…"

"Well, doya at least know how you took the appearance AS Sonic?"

"All I remember is…"

Then there was a strange rustling in the forest nearby._ Rst-Rst-Rst-Rstl._ "Wh-wh-what was that?" Sonic studdered._**RST-RST-RST-RST-RST-RSTL**_. The rustling got louder. Then, a red face appeared from the dark. **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"** both Sonic and Tails Screamed. "What?" said the mysterious figure. "Oh…THANK GOD! It was only you, Knuckles." Said tails, sweating and gasping for air. "Knuckles" was a red-furred echidna and is always showing a mean face. He coulda been been the strongest if Mighty the Armadillo wasn't around. He wore gloves that were very similar to boxing gloves with spikes on the knuckles(figures -_-'). "What brings you here, Knuckles?" Tails asked. "Feh." Knuckles scoffed.

"Something wrong?"

"Rouge"

"She stole the Master Emerald….again?"

"Master Emerald?" Sonic asked. "Pffft….uhh…why is Sonic acting more stupid than usual?"Knuckles laughed.

"Fuck you say?!!"

"HEY!! YOU DON'T FUCK WITH ME, BLUE BOY!!"

Sonic squinted agerally at Knuckles. "Ahhh give him a break, Knuckles. This isn't really Sonic." Tails said with his cheek resting on his fist. "What??? Is this another one of that fat bastard, Eggman's Robots?!" Knuckles readied himself for a fight.

"NO! NO! He WAS about to tell me who he was before you came along."

"Oh. Heh heh. Sorry."

"Okay… let's see. My name is…." Sonic thought hard. " My name is………." Sonic thought even harder "MY NAME IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS…………………AHA!!!!!!! My Name IS…"

_Find out the teen boy's real past in the next "exciting" Chapter. I'm sorry this kinda isn't getting any where yet BUT it will pay off soon enough I Promise. Um………………………………………OM NOM NOM!_

_Ya like, eh? Plz comment GOODLY Plz. (I know goodly isn't a word)Next chapter will be out as soon as I can._

_This has been a THE UNLIKE IMMORTAL Productions. Oh. And I do not own anything from sega or it's chars._


End file.
